memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Hunt
(Space, Earth orbit) The Kingston, Intrepid, and the IRW Khazara are in orbit around Earth (USS Kingston, briefing room) In the briefing room the screen shows the file of the Romulan officer that is doing the raping of the Human women on Earth, when Typhuss chimed in on a comment. Turn it off says Typhuss as he waits for someone to turn it off but Typhuss turns it off by pressing a button. Admiral he's a Romulan officer and should be taken back to our new homeworld Commander Toreth says as she looks at Admiral Kira. I don't think so, the crime took place on Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Toreth. Hang on he's a Romulan and if we want hope of ever restoring the peace between our two governments we need to learn to get along Captain Tyson says as he stops both Admiral Kira and Commander Toreth from fighting. Let me ask you something, Commander Toreth, if you took him back to your new homeworld would he go to prison or would he be free? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Toreth. I'm not sure me and the Senate haven't seen eye to eye in weeks I'm sure he'd be sent to a rehab center on our new homeworld and then a trial but that's as far as I know Admiral Toreth says as she looks at Admiral Kira. That's it, he gets sent to a rehab center and then a trial, no, that will not do, he will stand trial on Earth and then he will be sent to a Federation prison says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Toreth. Doctor Murphy walks into the briefing room. Sorry to disturb everyone but I went over the blood I got off of Paige's nails and I found this Doctor Murphy says as she inputs commands into the panel on the wall and the screen changes to show a very familiar substance that Starfleet has knowledge of. That's trellium D Captain Tyson says he looks at the medical data. What's your point, Doctor Murphy says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Murphy. His blood was filled with the stuff sir and if its making him do this without his knowledge then we should hand him over to the Romulans for better treatment then what I can provide for him Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Admiral Kira and Captain Tyson. But trellium is only deadly to Vulcans, would it do the same thing to a Romulan? asked Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Murphy. We experimented with trellium-D hope to one day use it on our Vulcan brothers to reclaim the planet but the project was cancelled due to it being unstable Toreth says as she looks at both Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira. We're not sure yet we know that the Romulans are an off shoot to the Vulcans but if it works in the same way on Vulcans it will work in the same way on a Romulan unless they've found away to keep it from infecting them on a huge scale Doctor Murphy says as she looks at the four officers. Keep at it Doctor and in the meantime let's work on finding the Romulan then we can work on what to do with him later agreed Captain Tyson says as he looks at both Admiral Kira and Commander Toreth. Doctor Murphy nods and heads back to sickbay. So where and who will he target next is the question Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira, Commander Toreth, and Lieutenant Benson. I don't know, we are wasting time, Lieutenant Benson, we should beam down and find the Romulan says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Benson. Now hang on Typhuss my ready room John says as he looks Typhuss. Before they could leave the communications system activates. Bridge to Captain Tyson Commander Mitchell says over the comm. system. Go ahead Commander Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss and Olivia. Sensors are detecting a Romulan life sign in grid 987 by 889 New York city, it looks like an art gallery Commander Mitchell says over the communication system. Have a team of MACOs meet me in transporter room 2 tell them to set phasers to maximum stun Captain Tyson says as he heads to the transporter room. Captain, you and your MACOs will stay here, Lieutenant Benson, Detective Carisi, Detective Rollins and myself will handle this, that's an order, Captain Tyson says Typhuss as he looks at John. Admiral Kira I must objected after what happened to your aunt you're not right in the head and right now a person with that much stress is a security risk not only to himself but the people around him so sorry sir I'm not following your order to stay here and the Romulans want their man back if we want to restore the treaty with them John says as he looks at his friend with a worried look on his face. Investigating such crimes would give SCIS members jurisdiction over any Starfleet personnel regardless of rank during the investigation only, this is a SCIS case, I outrank you and you can't stop me from going and I'm not going to kill the Romulan if that's what you are thinking says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss the way you've been acting towards our guest and not listening to any suggestions my crew has been providing to solving this case, makes me think you want revenge for what they did to your grandfather during his capture this isn't Captain Tyson speaking to you this is your friend John Tyson speaking to you now when I say we work together on this case because we both know Romulans and we don't know why he's going to an art gallery now my team will take the back so he won't escape from there because as soon as he sees your group he'll head for the back that's when we nab him and hand him over to the Romulans John says as he looks at Typhuss. I don't want revenge, maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Transporter room 2) Both teams walk into the room, as Admiral Kira gives the teams a small briefing on the plan. When the Romulan sees us he will head for the back door and then Captain Tyson and his team will capture the Romulan says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Benson, Detective Carisi, Detective Rollins and Captain Tyson's team. All right let's do this Captain Tyson says as he looks at the Admiral Kira. The teams step on the transporter pad. Phasers on heavy stun Captain Tyson says as he adjusts the setting to his phaser. Typhuss takes out his phaser and puts it on heavy stun. Good luck Typhuss John says as he looks at his friend.